oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo
Details Romeo can be found in or near Varrock square. Speak to him and he asks you to talk to Juliet. Speaking To Juliet Talk to Juliet, she is located in the second floor of the house(usually standing on the balcony or sometimes in her bedroom) directly out of Varrock west gate, just west of the bank. She will give you a letter to give to Romeo. Father Lawrence Romeo reads the letter and doesn't know what to do. He suggests going to Father Lawrence, who is located in the church north of Varrock's east bank. After a bit of an argument, he mentions a cadava potion, and asks you to speak to the Apothecary just west of Varrock's south gate. He is in a little house, with the symbol of a purple potion, right at the back of the sword shop. The Potion Speak to the Apothecary and he will tell you he needs cadava berries. They can be found near the Varrock East Mine. You will need to pick them from the bushes with the pink berries. The red berries are redberries, and can not be used for the quest. Alternately, you can grow a cadava bush and pick berries off it. When you have them, return to the Apothecary and he will give you the potion. Drinking this potion yourself would result in temporarily knocking yourself out. The Plan Now, head back to Juliet and give her the potion. You will now see a cut scene of her "dying", though she really falls into a coma. Go back to Romeo and tell him that he must rescue Juliet from the crypt. Apparently, he needs someone to accompany him. To The Crypt You will now see another cut scene of you entering with Romeo. When he sees Juliet's cousin, Phillipa, he forgets all about Juliet and falls in love with her. You have now completed the quest! If you talk to Juliet again she will seem fed up with Romeo. Reward * 5 Quest Points. Trivia *With the release of Defender of Varrock, Juliet's dad (Draul Leptoc) will enter the cutscene where she drinks the Cadava potion. *Before, there was no cutscene, the quest would end with Juliet dying. *This quest has a reward of 5 Quest Points, the third most possible for a quest, exceeded only by the 6 from Merlin's Crystal and the 10 from Recipe for Disaster. However, it is extremely easy compared to other quests that have the same reward. *It is tied with Goblin Diplomacy for the largest amount of quest points that can be gotten for a reward from a Free to play quest. It is also the only quest that only gives quest points. *After the quest you will see that Juliet is still in the house, but she will yell at you. *This is the first ever quest released in the History of Runescape. *Juliet's father, Draul Leptoc, is actually Lord Capulet scrambled up. Lord Capulet was Juliet's father in Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet *If you talk to Romeo after the quest, when he says he is with Juliet's cousin, a heart will appear in top of him. *During the quest, Romeo will tell you that Father Lawrence bores the 'Carrockian vitizens', as opposed to Varrockian citizens. Music Music tracks unlocked: (unknown) References *RuneScape Game Guide **Quests > Romeo & Juliet Category:Quests Category:Varrock